This invention relates generally to electrical protection equipment and, more particularly, to a compact unit for protecting television equipment from various types of electrical problems.
The performance of in-house equipment typically used with satellite dish receivers is often diminished by various electrical abnormalities. For example, television receivers and accessory devices can be damaged by spikes and surges due to power company transients, switching gear transients, lightning spikes and transients from spherics. In addition, electrical interference frequently affects detrimentally television reception quality or disrupts the data stored in receiver memories for co-ordinate information or other recallable data available on particular satellite receivers.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a versatile, compact unit that will protect satellite equipment from various types of electrical problems.